Because of You
by rmfrhn
Summary: Sebuah songfic yang terinspirasi dari beberapa lagu dan jadilah ff gaje ini- - pairing MarkBam, it's Yaoi! Hope you like readers, and please read and review?


_It must be L.O.V.E_

 _200 percent sure of that_

 _I want you really, I mean really_

 _Really, I like you and my reddening face proves that_

.

.

.

Chapter 1

"I hate this day". Gumam seorang namja dengan rambut berponi coklat _gold._

 _"_ Aku mendengarnya, anak muda. Coba kau katakan sekali lagi? Terdengar lebih asik jika kau mengucapkannya lebih keras." Sindir _sunbae-_ nya di Seoul of Performing Art High School.

"Mark! Kau terlalu kejam padanya! Lihat, dia ketakutan!" Mark hanya Menunjukan smirknya kepada Jackson -temannya- pertanda bahwa Mark sedang bermain-main dengan adik kelasnya ini.

"Kau, tidak apa-apa?" sapa Jackson.

"..."

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Aku tidak jahat seperti Mark. Jika kau butuh sesuatu, kau bisa meminta bantuan kepadaku, Khunphi..mook B-huwa..kul?" Jackson sedikit susah mengeja nama adik kelasnya yang tertera di papan namanya. Sepertinya dia bukan orang Korea.

"Gomawo, panggil saja saya BamBam, _sunbae."_ Sahut BamBam dengan nada suara yang -sangat- gugup.

Melihat tingkah BamBam yang -sangat- lucu itu membuat Jackson membatu. Baru kali ini dia melihat namja yang begitu _cute_ dan jangan lupakan tingkahnya yang seperti anak kecil. "Panggil saja Jackson Hyung, Bam."

Terlihat rona merah di pipi BamBam yang menjalar hampir ke telinganya. Entah perasaan malu, gugup, atau ingin tertawa, Jackson menyukai pemandangan ini. Tanpa sadar tangan Jackson menempel pada pipi BamBam. Sekarang giliran BamBam yang membatu.

 _'Hwaaa~ eotteokhae?'_ Batin BamBam berbicara, dan sekarang dia hanya diam dan tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Dengan refleks, kepala BamBam mengangguk membuat tangan Jackson menjauhi pipinya. Mungkin sekarang dia sudah sadar.

 _'Apa yang telah aku lakukan?'_ Jackson mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Mark yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa menatap temannya -Jackson-dengan perasaan kasihan. "Kau menyukai anak beasiswa itu? Jika tebakan ku benar, sungguh kau akan kehilangan segalanya, Jack."Tentu dengan seringaian yang tertera di bibir Mark.

.

.

.

"Apakah aku akan bertahan lama di sekolah ini?" Baru saja menjalani ospek di hari pertamanya di Seoul of Performing Art School, BamBam sudah memiliki masalah. Terlebih masalahnya dengan ketua OSIS, Mark.

Plakk

Tidak tahu asalnya dari mana pukulan -seperti menampar- yang mendarat di pundak BamBam itu membuatnya refleks melihat ke sumber tangan yang masih menyentuh pundaknya.

"Hei, kurasa kita bisa berkenalan, namaku Park Jinyoung. Namamu?"

BamBam masih kaget melihat orang asing yang tersenyum tulus dan mengajak berkenalan padanya. Oh Tuhan, terima kasih kau telah mengirim dia padaku, meski kelihatannya dia sedikit gila.

"Na-namaku Kunphimook Bhuwakul, kau bisa memanggilku BamBam."

Pemuda yang diketahui bernama Jinyoung itu pun sedikit kebingungan menghafal nama BamBam. "Kau bukan berasal dari Korea?" Tebaknya. BamBam langsung mengangguk cepat.

"Aku dari Thailand. Aku mendapat beasiswa di sekolah ini." Jelas BamBam. Jinyoung mengangguk jelas dan membuagt bulatan di mulutnya seperti huruf 'o'. Mungkin dia akan menjadi teman baik BamBam -untuk sementara-di sekolah ini.

"Aku harus pergi. Aku tinggal duluan ya, Jinyoung." BamBam langsung berdirj meninggalkan Jinyoung. Mungkin dia perlu -sedikit-beradaptasi dengannya. Ooh, mimpi apa BamBam semalaman sehingga hari ini menjadi hari terkutuk dalam hidupnya.

"Yaa, bahkan aku belum sempat berjabat tangan dengannya." Gumam Jinyoung. Betapa bodohnya dia mengajak berkenalan tanpa berjabat tangan.

.

.

.

Akhirnya ospekpun berakhir. Semua murid senang bukan kepalang, karena mereka akan terbebas dari tugas-tugas konyol dan tentunya dengan siksaan aneh yang diberikan oleh kakak kelasnya.

Dan mulai besok murid-murid belajar layaknya anak SMA pada umumnya.

.

.

.

Suasana pagi hari di sekolah yang sejuk membuat _namja_ mungil ini menjadi lebih tenang. Namun, ketenangannya menghilang setelah mendengar kebisingan diluar kelasnya.

Suara apapun itu yang penting BamBam tidak menyukainya. "Tenanglah Bam, ini hari pertamamu sebagai siswa di sekolah ini, kamu bisa melewatinya. Fighting!"

Satu persatu siswa baru mulai memasuki kelas X-1 -kelas BamBam- dan BamBam bersyukur karena melihat salah seorang siswa yang ia kenal. "Jinyoung! Duduk disini." Jinyoung melihat ke sumber suara dan mendapati teman pertamanya di sekolah ini ternyata sekelas dengannya.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Bam. Aku tak menyangka kita akan sekelas."

"Aku juga. Aku merasa lebih tenang jika ada seseorang yang sudah mengenalku di sekolah ini."

"Aku belum mengenalmu, Bamie."

"Setidaknya kau tahu namaku."

Hanya membutuhkan beberapa menit untuk BamBam bisa akrab dengan Jinyoung. Mereka seperti teman yang sudah akrab lama. Percakapan mereka terhenti ketika bel masukpun berbunyi.

.

.

.

Suara gaduh kantin membuat para siswa-siswi disana semakin merasakan lapar dan dahaga yang melanda tubuh mereka. Hanya karena antrian yang padat pada setiap konter makanan membuat BamBam dan Jinyoung mengurungkan niatnya untuk membeli makan di kantin tersebut.

"Sebaiknya besok kita bawa bekal saja, mungkin lebih praktis." Perkataan Jinyoung langsung dibalas dengan anggukan cepat dari BamBam. "Setuju!"

Mereka kembali ke kelas, mungkin di istirahat ke-2 mereka akan kembali ke kantin. Ternyata Jinyoung orangnya tidak semenyebalkan yang dipikiran BamBam. Dia selalu membuat BamBam tertawa, itu yang paling disukai BamBam.

Mereka seperti saudara yang telah lama tidak bertemu. Tiap detik pasti berkicau karena rindu. Canda gurau yang tak pernah kunjung padam. Mungkin Jinyoung adalah teman yang tepat bagi BamBam.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka terus tertawa. Mereka tak kuasa menahan tawanya karena candaan Jinyoung yang memang -sangat- lucu. Mereka berhenti tertawa setelah badan BamBam menubruk sesuatu.

 **Brughh**

"Aaahh"

"Kau tak apa, Mark?"

 _Mark? Si ketua OSIS dingin itu?_ BamBam terkejut tatkala seseorang memanggil orang yang jatuh tadi dengan nama, Mark. Oh ayolah, ini hari pertama dan BamBam tidak mau mendapatkan masalah.

 _"Jeo-jeongmal mianhae, h-hyung._ BamBam tidak sengaja melakukannya." BamBam membungkuk meminta maaf. Dia takut, terlebih Mark adalah ketua OSIS, dan BamBam juga pernah bermasalah dengannya.

"Apa hanya dengan kata ma-. BamBam?" Jackson terkejut kala membantu Mark berdiri dari posisinya, dan mendapati wajah imut incarannya yang menubruk teman baiknya -Mark- adalah BamBam.

BamBam gugup setengah mati. Dia juga tidak berani menatap wajah Mark yang menatapnya kagum. Tunggu. Kagum?

.

.

.

TBC

Andaayyy first ff Gaje banget yaaa:' gak tau harus ngomong apa author bingung (ciee author). Sebenernya aku gak suka tulis menulis, tapi pas liat hasil test psikotes bakat aku ada di tulis menulis. Yaaa lumayan lah buat hobi bikin imajinasi liar yang ditumpahin dan jadilah ff gaje ini :'D. Hope you like it readers. Review, please?


End file.
